ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Clockwork
Clockwork is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chronosapien. Appearance Clockwork's skin is made of copper with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass, revealing gears inside of him. In Omniverse, 16 year old Clockwork has a larger body and holes on the protrusion on his head. His head is also restructured a little. The piece of glass is now in the shape of a hexagon instead of a circle. 11 year old Ben's Clockwork has a thinner and rounder head, a white and black shirt, and a smiley face. Clockwork wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 11Clockwork.png|11 year old Clockwork in Omniverse Clockwork.png|16 year old Clockwork in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities According to Ben 10,000, Clockwork can travel through time. Clockwork can fire green time rays which can send people back in time. Clockwork can fire time rays to age an object/person to dust as seen in Catch a Falling Star. By rotating the protrusion on his head, Clockwork has the ability to create a projection of what happened in the past as seen in The Eggman Cometh and in The Beginning of the End. Weaknesses Clockwork is not very durable, as Overlord's glove's laser beam could break Clockwork's arm and shut off his gears. When Clockwork changed back to Ben from this state, Ben's arm was broken. Because of his large body, he is quite slow and low on stamina. Therefore, he tires out quickly. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Clockwork is used by Ben 10,000 to send Eon into the past. He is used by Ben 10,000 again later to destroy the Hands of Armageddon with the help of Way Big. He is also re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. *In Inspector Number 13, Gwen is turned into Clockwork. *In Catch a Falling Star, Clockwork was defeated by Jennifer. *In The Eggman Cometh, Clockwork found out what happened in Natalie's kitchen. *In The Beginning of the End, Clockwork found out where the Flame Keepers are. Ben 10: Omniverse *Clockwork returned in A Jolt from the Past, Clockwork chased the Megawhatts but failed because of his body. *In Many Happy Returns, he was defeated by Princess Looma. *In Ben Again, Clockwork was used by both 11 year old and 16 year old Ben to fix the time stream. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first appearance) (used by Ben 10,000) (x2) *''Inspector Number 13'' (used by Gwen) *''Catch a Falling Star'' (first used by present Ben) *''The Eggman Cometh'' *''The Beginning of the End'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, selected alien was XLR8) *''Many Happy Returns'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Cannonbolt, cameo) *''Ben Again'' (x2) (by 11 and 16 year old Ben; first appearance by 11 year old Ben) Video Games/Web Games *TKO Naming and Translations Trivia *Clockwork speaks with a thick German accent. **Germany is famed for inventing the Watch, a portable timepiece that could tell time no matter wherever someone was in the world. *Clockwork makes gear sounds when he moves, which is similar to Armodrillo when he moves his arms. *Clockwork's torso looks somewhat like NRG and Azmuth's armor (in Secret of The Omnitrix). *Clockwork is one of Ben's new aliens who are not seen in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being ChamAlien, Fasttrack, Shocksquatch, Eatle, Jury Rigg, Ultimate Wildmutt and Ultimate Way Big, although this is due to their existence not being known until Season 2. *Clockwork is one of six aliens whose toys were released before they made their debuts, the other five being Upchuck, Eatle, Ultimate Wildmutt and Toepick and Astrodactyl. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes